bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Geata-Bealach
The Geata-Bealach, or the Waygates if directly translated to Common, are a series of stone archways with large stone-dais before them. At one point, the Geata-Bealach were used to unify the Kingdom of Galu by providing fast transportation for its important members; as they link to a special part of the Realm of Spirits, known as the Garrán Nex. The Garrán Nex, at one point, held many gates that sent the Galuyn to many different locations, though over time, these gates were destroyed and as a result as were their counterparts in the Realm of Spirits. Known Prime Geata-Bealach The Prime Geata-Bealach are the seven main gates of the Garrán Nex. Surrounding the entry glade, these archways are much larger and more intricate than other Geata. Surrounding them are several smaller gates, which are known as standard Geata-Bealach. The Prime Geata-Bealach can only be activated on the Azeroth side, and while they are inactive, the smaller Geata that surround them remain inactive as well. As a result, any of the Prime Geata that are destroyed have essentially closed the gate-way to several other potentially important, at one point, locations to the Galuyn. These Geata can only be activated if a member of the respective clan spills their blood upon the stone-dais before the gate. Geata-Galubaile Status: The Geata-Galubaile, or the Wickenden Gate, is the most prominent Geata-Bealach. While initially inactive, it was accidentally re-activated by Alastar Woodcourt, and revived the ability to travel to the Garrán Nex. It is the most well maintained gate, and was originally thought to be an odd shrine to the Gods, hence its maintenance. The smaller Geata-Bealach that surround it often lead to random locations throughout the Ashen Coast and have been systematically dismantled or otherwise guarded by the Wickenden for the sake of protection. Geata-Dualach-laoch Status: The Geata Dualach-laoch, or the Gnarled] Gate, is another gate that was discovered under the eyes of the Blades of Greymane. It lays within Ironwood Keep's grounds, though it is in disrepair and does not work, with half of the arch missing from years of lack of maintenance and destruction over time. Geata-Tonn-siúlóir Status: Geata-Tonn-siúlóir, or the Wavewalker Gate, is a gate that exists in theory. According to the tales recovered about the Geata-Bealach, each of the major clans held a gate; though none know where the Wavewalker Gate would be, if it is even still intact. Notably, unlike the other destroyed gates, the Geata-Tonn-siúlóir is still intact within the Garrán Nex, meaning that where-ever it is, it is likely still whole. The Geata-Bealach that surround it appear to mostly be intact, though some have been destroyed. Geata-Darach-Rugadh Status: Geata-Darach-Rugadh, or the Oakenborn Gate, is one of the few gates that are still active. Unlike the others, the gate was already active when the Garrán Nex was first re-activated, though passing through it led to a dark and sealed off room, somewhere in Flame's Berth, as it was later found. While it is active and can be considered useless as it doesn't lead anywhere. It is theorized that the Geata-Darach-Rugadh was used by the Oakenborn to escape during the Wicker King's persecution, and it was sealed off to prevent the Wickenden from following them to their safe haven. The lesser Geata-Bealach that surround it have all been destroyed. Geata-Ceann-fuar Status: Geata-Ceann-fuar, or the Chillborn Gate, is one of the few gates whose location is known. Unlike the others, however, the Chillborn have purposefully refrained from re-activating it, as currently only the Crithe hold the ability to activate it, and they have refused. It sits within the Chilled Grove, an area in The Reach, surrounded by broken statues. It, while snowed over, is still in good condition. Geata-Riamhtine Status: The Geata-Riamhtine, or the Everflame Gate, is a destroyed Geata-Bealach. It is unknown where it is located on Azeroth's side, and its version within the Realm of Spirits is heavily damaged; more destroyed than any of the other gates. It appears to have been destroyed from the side of the Realm of Spirits, for unknown reasons. Geata-Cráifeach Status: The Geata-Cráifeach, or the Thorned Gate, is a destroyed Geata-Bealach. Its location is known within Azeroth, as it rests before the great tree Hirene, within the Hirene Marsh. It has been dismantled at the top, with the stones that once made the great arch laying nearby. Despite the ability to repair the Geata, the Thorned have yet to do so out of fear of where the other gates may lead. Category:Galuyn